1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system in which the angle-of-view at the short focal length extremity is about 52.degree., and the angle-of-view at the long focal length extremity is about 28.degree..
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional zoom lens system, for a 35 mm camera, covering a semi-standard wide-angle range over an intermediate telephoto range, a zoom lens system in which the F-number is 4 and the focal length range is about 28 mm to 80 mm is already known; however, a focal length on the telephoto side is short and the F-number is larger. Further, a zoom lens system in which the F-number is 2.8 which is slightly smaller than 4, and the focal length range is about 28 mm to 70 mm is also known; however, a focal length on the telephoto side is much shorter.